Very Short EdwardxWinry Oneshot
by SaraHerrin
Summary: Winry's POV... She's at home and Guess who shows up?


Edward and Winry OneShot

Edward and Winry OneShot

I sat in my room thinking about the idiot who makes me cry and worry. _But I can't really blame him; he's on a dangerous quest.._. I shrugged and went back to my work.

I was in Rush Valley studying under my current teacher, Mr. Garfiel. He's kind and sweet but always acts a little friendly for my comfort with Edward... "I wonder what your doing right now Ed," I said softly to myself.

"Hey WINRY!" called Paninya from out front. "Ed and Al are here..." I sprang to my feet. _They came back... Wait Edward only comes to see me when His automail is busted..._ I grumbled hateful nothings to my self.

There they were, standing right in front of me. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Poor Al, he still didn't have his body back, and neither did Ed. I smiled and walked up to them,

"Winry, Hello!" said Al in that echoing hollow suit of Armor voice.

"Hello boy's what brings you to Rush Valley today?" I gave them my most innocent smile I could.

"We were in town and decided to say hi," said Ed. Standing with his posture. The pose I loved... His hands were in his pockets, his golden locks pulled back behind his head and his red jacket over his nice black outfit. I could always count on that... something that never changed when I saw him. I could see his pride the way he stood before me, it never ceased to amaze me.

"What?" I said shocked they both looked at me like I was crazy. "No broken Automail. No. Dents... No 'Winry my automail doesn't feel right can you fix it?'" those were the most common reason's Ed ever made the trouble to come out and see me.

"Can't we come out to Rush Valley to visit a friend?" Edward asked, I could see his anger boiling in him... The vein that always appeared when it did. I have to say, I always love it when he gets angry... Cause it shows that he cares about what people say...

I giggled and ran over to them and hugged them both. They were my Family... Edward was just a little more to me. It always made me laugh more when Edward's body went stiff when I hugged him. There were so many times when I was sure that I would just kiss him, but my self-control got the better of me.

--

It was hours later when Edward and I were alone...

Al was talking with Mr. Garfiel and Paninya inside the store. I looked at Edward. He was leaning on the railing looking up at the stars. I sighed.

"What?" he said turning to look at me with those gorgeous golden Eyes of his.

"What is what?" I asked curiously, my own blue eyes avoiding his for fear I would have blushed. I always look at his nose, when I talk to him for fear of getting caught in that intense gaze that catches me off guard.

"Why did you sigh?" He asked. To him everything seemed casual; it was as if he didn't feel anything.

"No reason I was just thinking how beautiful the sky was tonight." I saw him shrug his broad shoulders, Then turn back to look at the dark navy blue sky.

The fiery burning of tears filled my eyes. Oh how I longed to feel him put his arms around me, to comfort me, as he did after the whole Scar fiasco. Even though Edward could be a total idiot, he was still sweet and caring when I was upset or involved, maybe sometimes a little to caring. Oh well couldn't be helped.

Edward stretched as he always did and then turned to me with a yawn, "Well I'm turning in for the night," he said bluntly. I only nodded. "You coming...?" he asked me.

"No, I'm going to look at the stars a little more." I said. He shrugged again and walked inside.

--

I sat outside alone for I don't know how much longer. "Alright..." I said to myself preparing myself for the feat I was about to do. "I have to do it... Tonight." I had resolved enough was enough I had to tell Edward my feelings.

With determination I walked into the shop and went up the stairs to the room I knew Ed was staying in. I had seen Al downstairs. I knew Ed was going to bed earlier for Al's body's sake, oh well I had to tell him.

I put my hand on the doorknob and froze. _What will I say to him?_ I asked myself in horror. I shook my head, _No I have to do this... I'll just go in and tell him there's something I want to tell you... Yeah that sounds good_ With that decided I turned the knob, and slid into the room.

Edward was lying on his side facing the backside of the couch. "Umm, Ed?" I began. No response. "Listen there is something I need to tell you..." I slowly strode towards him. I sat down on the free space near his head. "This is hard for me to say, but I must say it..." He turned and I looked at his calm face.

Asleep, he was asleep. _Dammit... _I thought to myself. "Edward... I love you..." I whispered a single tear going down my cheek. I got down on the floor so I was sitting beside him. He was now turned so his face was facing out to the room. When Ed sleeps he looks the calmest, he's so peaceful.

"Winry..." I heard him mumble... _He's dreaming about me!_ I thought excitedly. I lay my head next to his, I watched as he breathed steadily, and calmly.

"I really love you Edward Elric..." I said again, with that I slowly closed the distance between us. I pressed my lips against his. My eyes went wide... They were so soft, and strong. I wanted to stay there for hours, but I couldn't... I quickly retreated and stood up. I walked away from Ed, and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind me. "I love you...Ed" Another tear slid down my cheek, I was crying... But Edward kept his promise. I wasn't crying out of sadness but out of happiness.

For when I kissed the sleeping Edward, he kissed back...


End file.
